Eu não entendo
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: One-shot Song-fic SasuxSaku - A estoria se passa depois do cap 434 do mangá, atenção contem pequenos spoilers.Nao tem final feliz 8D nao perca o tempo achando que vai ter.


**Setsuna Notes:** Nao tem final feliz 8D nao perca o tempo achando que vai ter, para quem gosta desse casal, mas sabe que o fim ou começo deles nao é happy end.

Música: Eu não entendo - Nenhum de Nós  
Italico = letra da música

**Eu não entendo **

**by Anjo Setsuna**

_Por que você não disse que viria?  
Logo agora que eu tinha  
Me curado das feridas  
Que você abriu quando se foi  
Por que chegou sem avisar?  
Eu queria tempo pra me preparar  
Com a roupa limpa, a casa em ordem  
E um sorriso falso pra enganar_

É um milagre termos sobrevivido, oh sim sempre aquele ninja loiro imperativo faz milagre para essa vila chamada Konoha. Já se passou um mês desde que ocorrera o ataque de Pain e mesmo assim as feridas abertas, tanto física quanto mentais, no povo da Folha ainda pulsam como se fosse aquele dia.

Me lembro como foi inesperado, em um momento eu estava curando feridos, em outro eu estava sendo protegida por uma das lesmas(1) de Tsunade. Foi uma batalha longa, tantas pessoas queridas que perdi. Parecia que era o fim para o Naruto, que mesmo no modo sennin estava em desvantagem.

Então quando Kyuubi tomou conta dele após a batalha contra Pein, pois ele não conseguia mais controlá-la, pude ouvir murmúrios de alguns cidadãos dizendo que o demônio voltara para ter sua vingança. Então ouvi aquele grito vindo de Naruto no seu último momento de lucidez que fizeram meus olhos arregalam e minha boca secar.

- SASUKE!

_Eu não entendo a sua volta  
Eu não entendo a sua indecisão  
Num dia sou o seu grande amor  
No outro dia não, não, não_

E se iniciava uma nova luta, mais cruel, mais devastadora e Konoha foi reduzida a pó, escombros do prédio da Hokage e do monumento aos Hokage foram a únicas construções reconhecíveis ao término daquela luta.

E quando tudo parecia ter parado, quando eu apenas ouvia minha própria respiração eu corri. Corri mais que minhas pernas podiam agüentar para ver seu meus companheiros de time ainda estavam vivos.

Não sabia onde estava Sai e Kakashi, e por céus como eu rezava enquanto minhas lágrimas caiam no caminho em que percorria, senti minha respiração falhar ao chegar perto da grande cratera que se formava no chão no local da batalha.

Avistei dois corpos caídos, porém quando me preparava para ir até eles uma garota de cabelos compridos e óculos foi mais rápida ao pegar o corpo que reconheci ser de Sasuke.

_Por que a surpresa da sua volta?  
Justo quando eu tento vida nova  
Você vem pra perguntar  
Se tudo que eu sentia acabou  
Você até parece um vício  
Que largar é quase impossível  
Exige muito sacrifício  
E quando eu me considerava limpo  
Vem você pra me oferecer mais  
Vem você pra me oferecer mais,mais, mais!_

E aquele sentimento de perda doeu dentro de mim mesmo não sabendo de onde ele vinha. Desde então esse mês que se passou, Sasuke e Naruto estão na ala de internação do hospital, sem nenhum sinal de melhora ou consciência.

A garota que tinha pego Sasuke, fiquei sabendo depois era sua companheira no antigo time Hebi(2), foi ai que percebi que Sasuke não pretendia voltar. Ele tinha novos companheiros, ele não foi a vila salvar Naruto e sim pegar o bijuu da raposa para a Akatsuki.

Todas aquelas verdades ecoavam em minha mente como dolorosas kunais que atravessavam meu coração. Me preparei para meu turno de observação de meu companheiro de time e o traidor da vila como diziam; adentrei na sala que estavam lado a lado, ordens de Tsunade me informaram, e sequei as lágrimas que teimavam cair.

- Naruto. Sasuke-k...

Não conseguia mais proferir aquele sufixo de carinho, fechei meus olhos que ardiam por segurar o choro e então os abri devagar, fitando na minha frente algo que parecia um sonho ruim.

O vento soprava serenamente como naquela noite, balançando as cortinas brancas do quarto hospitalar e novamente vi aquela silhueta de Sasuke contra a luz da lua. Eu me levantei, juntando novamente minhas mãos em prece, mas dessa vez ele não me agradeceu.

- Sasuke-k...!

- Vamos Karin.

Ainda pude ouvir o nome dela antes de ver os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke.

- kun...

_Eu não entendo a sua volta  
Eu não entendo a sua indecisão  
Num dia sou o seu grande amor  
no outro dia não..._

FIM

1 - gente que vergonha eu não coloquei o nome da Katsuyu pq não lembrava, ai resolvi deixar assim.

2 - Hebi – apos decidir acabar com Konoha o time de Sasuke mudara de Hebi para Falcão (autora lesada que não lembra o nome em japonês)

Então pra quem nao entendeu o final, ele usa o sharigan. E eu meio que reproduzi aquela cena quando ele vai embora da vila

Obrigada quem leu até aqui :D


End file.
